War Games Part 2
by WildClover27
Summary: The episode, War Games, left unanswered what happened to Actor and Casino, who were in the town that was shelled and evacuated.  This is just a quicky on what might have happened to the two of them.


War Games Part 2

Actor grinned at Casino as he finished his telegraph message to Garrison. He thanked the telegraph operator in the communications tent for the use of his equipment. The two men stepped out into the darkness that blanketed the army outpost. The thought of army rations and trying to find a spot of dirt to sleep on did not appeal in the least to the aristocratic con man.

"May I suggest we retire to Tournai and find more appropriate accommodations?" Actor suggested to his companion.

"I'm with you," said Casino with a grin. "Lead on, Babe." As the two ambled toward the village, the safecracker asked a question that had been on his mind. "So when you send a message to the Warden, how does he know it's you?"

"We have a code at the start of the message . . . and I ended it with 'love and kisses."

Casino turned to look at the Italian in surprise. The white toothed grin told him that was exactly what the con man had done. He chuckled. "That must have given the Warden a laugh."

The two entered the village and stopped at an open bistro. Stepping inside the slightly smoky interior, they looked around and took seats at an empty table. It wasn't long before a tall, slender dark haired young woman came to take their order. She gave Actor an open appraisal and her lusty smile showed her obvious approval. The approval was mutual and the Italian turned on the charm. After a short sultry conversation, the waitress left to get a bottle of wine.

"Her name is Elaine," said Actor with the European pronunciation.

"What was that? French?" asked Casino.

"Walloon," replied Actor.

Sure thought Casino. Of course Actor would speak Belgian. Probably take the blasted man to China and he'd speak Chinese. His irritation with the con man only increased as the meal progressed. The waitress was very attentive to any perceived need Actor might have and he was just as attentive back. Not knowing the language, Casino was forced to sit by and watch. At the end of the meal, Casino went off to the men's room. Actor took the opportunity to have a longer conversation with the waitress.

When Casino returned, Actor was leaned back in his chair, smoking a cigarette and sipping a cognac. He had a self satisfied smile on his face. Casino took his seat and looked at the con man.

"You given any thought to where we're gonna stay tonight?" he asked.

"Elaine has graciously invited us to her flat," replied Actor.

"Well that's all well and good for you, but what about me?" asked the safecracker.

Actor smiled, "She has a sister. They have a two bedroom flat."

Casino got a big grin on his face and then it fell. "I don't speak that Walloon stuff."

Actor shook his head, "Really Casino, you should not have to speak at all."

GGGGG

Actor rested comfortably and sated against the pillows, smoking a cigarette, the corner of a sheet barely covering his mid section. He watched his bed partner from last night getting dressed, well aware she was putting on a show for him. And why not, after all he had made sure that not only his needs, but hers also had been well satisfied . . . several times over. Elaine finished fastening her skirt and slipped her feet into her shoes. With an appreciative smile, she stepped back to the bed and leaned in to exchange a last kiss with the Italian. His hand came up to knead a full soft breast. She slapped his wrist lightly, telling him if he did not stop she would be very late for work and lose her job. He was almost tempted. With a last coy look back from the bedroom doorway, Elaine joined her sister and the two women left the apartment.

Finishing his cigarette, Actor flipped the sheet back and got up to walk naked across the hall into the bathroom. When he came out, towel wrapped around his waist, Casino was leaning against the doorframe to the other bedroom. The safecracker was in a mellow mood.

"Don't suppose you left any hot water?" he asked.

"Maybe a little," replied Actor with a cheeky grin.

Later, after they had left the apartment and were strolling back toward the army unit, Casino shook his head. "Okay, I gotta hand it to you, Beautiful. You do know how to pick 'em."

"There should never have been any doubt," replied the Italian smugly.

Whatever response Casino was going to make never came. A blast across the street from them knocked Casino into Actor and Actor into the wall.

"Jeez, what was that?" asked Casino wide eyed as he straightened.

"Artillery!" exclaimed the con man. "Run! To the army camp!"

The two men sprinted down the street as more explosions took place around them. As they rounded a corner, they both stopped short and stared. The bistro where the two sisters were was nothing but a deep crater now. Casino and Actor exchanged looks, stunned that the two women who had been with them an hour ago were now probably dead. They ran across the street and started to climb through the debris. It soon became apparent the place had taken a direct hit. There was nothing larger than a brick left. Casino rapped his fingers against Actor's chest and pointed. There was a scrap of material the color of the girl's skirts and something neither wished to examine too closely. Shells were coming down more heavily now. Actor recovered first and nudged Casino on the arm. "Come on." They resumed their run toward the army unit.

They made it back to chaos. Tents were hastily being torn down and supplies thrown on trucks as shells fell all around them. Actor and Casino zigzagged through running men, trying to locate the officer in charge. A shell landed too close and threw both men off their feet.

Actor shook his head and pushed himself up and to his feet. He looked for Casino. The safecracker was laying a ways away, blood pouring from a wound on his neck. Actor fell to his knees beside the man and slapped his handkerchief to the wound. Casino looked up at him in shock and tried to sit up. Actor held him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move," he said. "Medic!"

Actor carefully pulled the handkerchief back. He couldn't see the wound itself for the blood, but it wasn't the bright of arterial blood and it wasn't pulsating. Still it was too close for comfort. He continued to apply pressure.

"Medic!" he yelled again.

A minute later, two men with a stretcher arrived. They carefully moved Casino onto the canvas and with Actor walking alongside to hold pressure on the injury, they hurried to the hospital tent. Actor had to explain that they were special forces and thus did not have dog tags or identification. Eventually they took Casino in to repair the damage. Actor tried to stay close, but found himself pulled into service providing medical aid to the casualties.

The Allied line had been breached in several places by troops and the barrage from the big gun that had pretty much destroyed the town. The army went into full retreat and with it went Casino and Actor. The con man managed somehow to get into the transport truck that held his wounded friend. The Italian knew Garrison and the others were on their way to Tournai. All he could do was hope they did not get into trouble coming into what would soon be a German-held town. Garrison would have to find his own way out.

It took three days for them to be transported to the relative safety of the coast and evacuated by plane to London. Casino, awake but suffering from blood loss, was placed in the base hospital. There were too many casualties for Actor to remain at the hospital. He was given transportation back to the mansion.

It was another two days before the front door of the mansion opened and three weary, filthy men entered. Actor looked up from his chair and quickly scanned the three. He noted the fresh white bandage on Garrison's left hand.

"You made it," said Garrison in relief.

Actor nodded.

"Where's Casino?" Garrison's concern was evident in his voice.

"He is in a hospital in London," said Actor. "Neck wound, but he will be fine."

Garrison and the other two relaxed with relief.

"Wot happened to you?" asked Goniff.

"We were caught in artillery," replied Actor. He looked at Garrison. "I am sorry we had to leave you, Warden. Casino was injured and we were moved out with the army unit in Tournai. What happened with you?"

Chief grinned cynically. "He took out that big gun."

"I only wish you had been able to do it a little sooner than you did," said Actor, uncharacteristically.

Garrison was the only one who saw the troubled look flicker across the con man's face before the Italian broke into a smile.

"Come, I will put on more coffee," said Actor.


End file.
